Daisies
by Child of Insanity
Summary: [Draco/Seamus Draco/Harry] Draco and Seamus' relationship is given a thorough shake thanks to one Harry Potter. {SLASH}


I really can't be bothered writing much of a summary, this story took me too

long to type up for that.

All I really have to say is that it's Harry/Draco and Seamus/Draco slash. ~Daisies~ "Some people have far too much time on their hands." Harry commented, sittng

down on the grass.

Draco looked up from the daisy chain that he was busy making and smiled innocently

at Harry. "And why is that?

"

Harry pointed to the growing pile of daisy chains at Draco's feet. "That is

why." he looked around him. "And since when was the quidditch pitch covered

in daisies?

"

"Since about half an hour ago." Draco replied with a shrug. "Pretty isn't it?

"

Harry laughed. "You do realise that you're hopeless?

"

Draco just smiled at him.

"You'll have to get rid of them though," Harry told him. "Gryffindor has quidditch

practice soon.

"

Draco's eyes lit up. "Gryffindor? Do tell me why I'd want to get rid of them

if Gryffindor is going to be coming here?

"

Harry shrugged hopelessly. "Becoasue I don't want to practice quidditch in

a field of daisies?

"

Draco shook his head.

Harry tried again. "Because you don't want to look like an idiot in front of

your boyfriend?

"

Draco pouted. "My boyfriend likes daisies thankyou very much.

"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course Seamus likes daisies." he muttered sarcastically

to himself. "Seamus is blonde.

"

"Blondes have more fun." Draco returned automatically. Whether blondes had

more fun or not was a long standing argument between the two of them. Harry,

although he'd never admit it, was beginning to agree with Draco. Especially

after seeing Seamus once he'd returned from some time alone with Draco.

"That's beside the point Malfoy." Harry replied. "The flowers have to go. Preferably

before Madame Hooch gets out here and sees what you've done to her quidditch

pitch.

"

"But Harreeeee..." Draco whined.

"But Dracooooo..." Harry immitated.

Draco scowled at him. "Fine." he said, and with a flick of his wand the quidditch

pitch was daisy-free, aside from the pile of daisy chains at Draco's feet.

"But see if I ever let you make daisy chains when you want to.

"

"Mmmhmm..." Harry replied distractedly, the rest of the Gryffindor team had

just arrived. He reached down and grabbed the back of Draco's robes as the

Slytherin tried to jum up and run towards Seamus. "Restrain yourself Malfoy.

"

Draco struggled against the hold but stopped as Seamus broke away from the

team and ran towards where Harry and Draco were standing.

Harry sighed and released Draco. "Why do I even bother?" he groaned as Draco

jumped at Seamus and kissed him. "Get a room!" he yelled.

The rest of the quidditch team slowly made their way over to Harry.

"They have no idea of what modesty is." Ron commented in disgust, coming to

stand beside Harry.

"I doon't think it's modesty that's the problem Ron. I think it's more a complete

lack of self-control." Ginny said, looking over at Seamus and Draco who seemed

to be partaking in some excessive groping.

Harry grinned at her. "You're probably right there, Gin.

"

He'd come to the conclusion the previous year, when both Ron and Ginny had

made the team, that it was fate that two Weasley's must always be on the Gryffindor

quidditch team. Bill and Charlie. Fred and George. Ron and Ginny. He was

curious as to what would happen when Ron left at the end of the year and

Ginny was the only Weasley on the team. He was currently settled on a catastrophe

of epic proportions.

"Seamus! Practice!" Kyle Smith yelled. He was one of Gryffindor's beaters. A

deceptively small and effeminite fith year, he was as good, if not better,

at his posistion as the Weasley twins had been." He tugged absently on his

pale hair and yelled again. "Seamus! Get our tongue out of Malfoy's throat

and come over here. We have a match tommorrow and we need to practice. You

can finish that later!

"

Kyle was definitely Harry's choice for his replacement as team captain, Harry

thought as Seamus broke away from Draco and obediantly walked over to join

the rest of the team. Kyle had excellent leadership skills and was on good

terms with most of the team.

Aside, of course, from the person it was most crucial for him to get along

with, the team's other beater.

the other beater was a boy, also in the fith year who, Harry admitted, he

didn't like either. Alyn morris, a muggle-born wizard with an over-inflated

opinion of himself, had made the mistake of calling Kyle a girl when they'd

first met - completely accidently - and after the reaction he had received,

had reffered to him that way ever since. Unsurprisingly Kyle didn't like it,

and had liked it even less when they'd both been made beaters.

Draco walked away and sat in the stands watching the team.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, pointing towards the school. "Out!

"

Harry could just make out Draco sticking his tongue out at him before the

Slytherin stood up and left. He glared pointedly at Seamus. "Well now that

certain distractions are out of the way, we can begin practive. We're up against

Ravenclaw tomorrow and I hear that they've had to get new team members, some

of who are very good.

"

The others nodded and climbed onto their broomsticks, launching themselves

into the air.

~*~

Harry found Draco sitting in the library later that day, busy taking notes

from a potions book.

"You spoiled my fun today." Draco said without looking up. "I was enjoying myself

up until the point you told Seamus he had to practice. You even sent me away.

"

"How'd you know it was me?" Harry asked, sliding into the seat opposite Draco.

"You could've just spilled the fact that you were sexually frustrated to some

poor Hufflepuff.

"

"You stomp." Draco told him. "Which leads me to wonder how you manage to sneak

around Hogwarts all the time without a teacher hearing you.

"

"Hmm?" Harry murmurred. "So you can recognise me by the sound of my footsteps?

I'm touched.

"

"Don't be." Draco shot back. "You're nothing special.

"

Harry leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "I'm sure

alot of the wizarding world would disagree with you on that one." he commented.

Draco leaned across the table and pulled Harry forward. Reaching up he brushed

aside Harry's fringe and lightly traced the scar on his forehead. Harry felt

himself shiver at the touch.

Draco leaned back in his chair , a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "i see.

"

he announced. "You have the famous scar on your forehead, the mark of the

person who managed to face Voldemort and not only survive, but temporarily

bring him down." he folded hes arms and intently studied harry's face. "But

of course they never look past the Boy Who Lived exterior do the? Not that

you''l ever let them of course. ou're too selfless for that. the wizarding world

doesn't look at you and see what you really are. A slightly lost little boy,

with no parents, a horrible childhood, and no home of his own. No. All they

see is the scar.

"

The quiet of the library suddenly seemed suffocating to Harry and he had

to force himself to ask, "And you Malfoy? Which do you see? Am I a hero or

a lost little boy?

"

"A lost little boy." Draco replied simply. "You don't know what you really want,

and inside you're hurting.

"

Harry stood up abruptly. "I do know what I want." he told Draco. "I just can't

have it.

"

~*~

Harry was sitting cross-legged on his bed, idly playing with the corner of

his blanket when Seamus walked in about an hour later.

Without any sign of hesitation Seramus sat down on the end of the bed, his

knees pulled up to his chin and regarded Harry seriously.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Draco can be rather blunt sometimes. He didn't

mean to upset you.

"

Harry shrugged. "Don't apologize for him Seamus, I'm fine. He just gave me some

things to think about.

"

Seamus looked slightly skeptical, but nodded anyway. "If you're sure you're

alright...

"

Harry nodded, hoping that Seamus would give up and go away. He really didn't

want to talk to him at the moment. "I'll be fine Seamus, I just need some time

to think.

"

That worked. Seamus got up and with one final "You sure you'll be alright?

"

he left.

~*~

Harry hadn't been aware that he'd fallen asleep until he awoke with ron running

madly around the room, throwing various items at Harry and Seamus to get

them ready for their quidditch match.

"Up!" Ron commanded. "Get up Harry, we have a match today." he dumped Harry's

glasses on his chest, then moved on to Seamus' bed. "Seamus, get up.

"

"Mnhn..." Seamus muttered and turned onto his other side.

Harry sat up and tiredly rubbed at his eyes, then put his glasses back on.

He didn't remember taking them off.

Ron was busy trying to drag and uncooperative Seamus out of his bed, but

having little success.

Harry stood up, walked over to the dorr, opened it and looked out, then walked

back over to Seamus' bed. "Malfoy's waiting for you outside Seamus." Seamus seemed

to instantly snap awake, jumping out of his bed and hurriedly flinging his

quidditch robes on. He was out the door in less than a minute. He was also

back in less than a minute, a murderous scowl on his face as he dove for

Harry, tackling him to the floor and pinning his arms to his sides.

"Hareeee..." Seamus whined. "That was mean!

"

Harry tried to shrug, but found that it was difficult when he couldn't move

his arms. "As your team captain I felt that it was necessary to use any means

to get up and moving. And saying that your boyfriend was outside worked perfectly.

"

Seamus rolled over and curled up into a ball on the floor. "I'm going back

to sleep now.

"

Ron grabbed hold of Seamus' arms and dragged him to his feet. "No you're not.

"

he said. "You are going to go down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast and

then you are going to go outside and play quidditch. After that, and only

after that, can you go back to sleep or see your boyfriend.

"

Harry picked himself up off the ground, then flung his quidditch robes on

and quickly followed the other two boys down to the Great Hall.

~*~

After the quidditch match, Gryffindor 210, Ravenclaw 50, Harry retreated

to the edge of the lake to think. The reast of the Gryffindor house was in

the common room celebrating, so he wasn't worried about anyone finding him.

It was peaceful outside, a quiet retreat away from the rest of his life.

With the squid lazily waving it's tentacles out of the water and a cool breeze

blowing, he was very tempted to just lay down on the ground and go to sleep.

He was just making himself comfortable when soft footsteps alerted him to

the presence of someone else.

He sat up, brushing grass and leaves from his back and scowled. Draco Malfoy

was the last person that he wanted to see and Draco Malfoy was standing right

in front of him.

"Don't look so happy to see me." Draco said as he sat down beside Harry. Then:

"Shouldn't you be off celebrating with your Gryffindor friends?

"

Harry turned away from him and gazed out over the water. "Shouldn't you be

off celebrating with Seamus?" he returned, his voice coming out more bitter

than he'd meant it to.

Draco shrugged. "that would involve prolonged exposure to Gryffindors. Not

exactly my idea of a fun way to spend the day.

"

"And yet you're talking to me, a Gryffindor." Harry replied. "And the captain

of the quidditch team as well.

"

"Mmm..." Draco replied non-committedly. "But you don't count.

"

"I don't?" Harry turned to look at Draco in surprise. The Slytherin had his

eyes clothes and his arms wrapped around his legs. "What do I count as then?

"

"You're Harry Potter." Draco replied without opening his eyes. "You're in a league

of you're own. You're special.

"

Harry prodded the ground in front of him with his toe. "But you told me yesterday

that I wasn't special.

"

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "I did?" he sounded surprised. "Well

I lied then." he said, looking out across the lake. "You are special.

"

Harry didn't know what to say in reply to that and ended up lying back down

on the ground. He felt Draco's arm brush against his as the Slytherin laid

down beside him.

Harry shivered at the contact, like he had when Draco had traced his scar

the previous day. He wasn't supposed to feel like this when Seamus' boyfriend

touched him. Especially when the touch was accidental.

Minutes slowly passed and neither Harry nor draco said anything. They just

lay on the ground side by side, perfectly still.

"There's a butterfly on your arm." Draco said, breaking what was fast becoming

an uncomfortable silence.

Harry looked down just in time to see the small white butterfly on his arm

spread it's wings and fly away. "Cute." Harry said, turning his head to the

side so that he could see Draco. He found himself much closer to the Slytherin

than he'd planned on being, close enough that their noses were touching and

their breath mingled.

"Seamus, Harry thought, Seamus. Draco is with Seamus. Seamus. Seamus. Seamus.

Draco.

And then they were kissing and all thoughts of Seamus being with Draco vanished

completely from Harry's mind. Instead he was filled with thoughts of how good

it felt.

Then Draco pulled away and the look in his eyes told Harry just how wrong

it had been.

~*~

Seamus was one of the first people Harry saw when he arrived back at the

Gryffindor Tower. He was in a corner, animatedly going through the match

with Dean Thomas. Harry felt a guilty flush creep to his cheekss, and hurried

through the room, not stopping to talk to anyone as he rushed up to the dorm

roon. He wouldn't have known what to say if he'd stayed there, just like he

wouldn't have known what to say if he had stayed by the lake with Draco.

He wasn't sure how long he lay on his bed, but by the time Seamus, Dean, Ron

and Neville waked in the room, talking happily to eachother, he'd managed

to work himself into a panic over what Seamus

Proxy-Authorization: Basic bmVpbGw6c3AzY2lhbA== would do if he found out and what would happen with Draco the next day.

He shut hus eyes and pretended to be asleep inn the hope that no one would

try to talk to him.

He knew he'd lucked out when he felt someone sit down on the edge of his bed.

"You weren't celebrating with us." Seamus. It took all of Harry's willpower not

to cringe, instead he lazily opened and eye and shrugged.

"I wasn't feeling well." he explained, hoping desperately that Seamus wouldn't

see through his lie. "I took a walk.

"

"Are you feeling better?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded, hating the concern that he heard in Seamus' voice. He didn't

deserve it.

"That's good then." Seamus chewed on his lip thougtfully. "Have you seen Draco?

"

he asked. "I haven't seen him all day.

"

A sinking feeling inside Harry made him decide that it was the worst question

that he'd ever been asked. He shook his head, partly to shake off the growing

feeling of guilt inside him and partly because he found it alot easier to

lie if he didn't actually have to speak.

Seamus leaned back, looking dissapointed. "Oh." he said. "I guess I'll see him

to tomorrow then." he sighed and stood up. "I'll let you go to sleep.

"

The guilty feeling inside Harry still hadn't abated by the time he finally

managed to fall asleep several hours later.

~*~

Seamus dissapeared straight after breakfast on Sunday morning and wasn't seen

again until late that afternoon, looking flushed and decidedly happy, hair

sticking out all over the place and his shirt on slightly crooked.

Harry took one look at him and walked off in the opposite direction, knowing

instantly where Seamus had been and who he had been with.

It was painful knowing that Seamus had been doing just what Harry himself

wanted to do.

For some reason unknown to himself, Harry found himself heading towards the

lake and the spot where he'd met Draco the previous day.

This time, unlike before, it wasn't deserted when he arrived there. Draco

was sitting at the very edge of the lake with his shoes off, letting the

water lap at his bare feet.

Sitting down beside him, harry tried to think of something to say, some way

to explain away the events of the precious day.

"I've always admired you Potter." Draco said before Harry could speak, not looking

up. "You've always been strong, able to handle anything that the world cared

to throw at you. you've managed to get through several meetings with the Dark

Lord that would have shattered older and more powerful wizards than you.

You've always taken everything that I've thrown at you and thrown it right

back at me with equal force. You've always stuck by your friends and fellow

Gryffindors." Harry, intently studying Draco's profile while he spoke, noticed

that the Slytherin's shoulders were slumped forward a bit, the posture alien

on the usually calm and composed body. "When Seamus and I first go together

I wasn't looking forward to having to spend more time with the Gryffindors

thanks to the fact that my boyfriend was one. I especially wasn't looking

forward to having to spen more time with you. Just because I admired you,

it didn't mean that I liked you. and then I began to get to know you and I

found myself beginning to see you as a friend." he chuckled slightly. "In fact

you and Seamus convinced me that not all Gryffindors were stupid, just most

of them." he sighed then, and turned to face Harry. "I like you alot Harry,

as strange as it may seem, you're one of my closest friends." he grimaced slightly.

"In fact I think I might like you too much. But seamus is my boyfriend and

I like him too. I just-" he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and rubbed at his

temples in frustration. Then he opened his eyes and smirked at Harry. "You

enjoy making my life difficult don't you?

"

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. Draco seemed

to be and expert at making him unsure of what to say or do. He began to think

that staying with the overly happy seamus would have been better than dealing

with the uncertainty and guilt he was feeling by being close to Draco. He

was afraid that he would do something he would regret if he stayed much longer.

Harry watched as Draco picked up a pebble from beside him and threw it in

the water. The Slytherin's mouth was set in a thin line and he had returned

to studying the water as if trying to unlock all the secrets that it hid.

To Harry, who had begun to be able to read Draco's facial expressions after

having studied them for seven years, he looked nervous.

Harry sighed softly, causing Draco to turn back to him. "I don't know what

to say.' he said. "I-

"

Draco cut him off. "Then don't say anything."

And suddenly Draco's lips were on his again, and all thoughts of ever wanting

to speak again vanished from Harry's mind. Instead he lost himself in the

feel of Draco's lips on his and the touch of Draco's hands on his back. It

didn't feel right, but it did feel good, and for the moment that was all that

mattered.

~*~

It was Harry's turn to return flushed and happy to the Gryffindor tower with

his hair and clothes in dissarray, just as Seamus had been that morning.

And for the same reason.

This time, rather than run away after he and Draco had kissed, Harry had

kissed him again and then they had talked.

They had talked for everal hours, tried to talk out the problems that their

kissing had presented them with.

Harry suspected that the solution they had come up with was going to hurt

Draco more than it would hurt him. Although, looking across the common room,

he realised that there was another person it would hurt even more.

Steeling himself, he made what seemed to be an endless walk across the room

to where seamus was talking with Dean.

He tapped Seamus on the shoulder, feeling even more guilty when Seamus smiled

brightly at him.

"Malfoy wants to talk to you." he explained, sure that at any moment Seamus

would see what was happening and luge at him, screaming for the whole world

to hear that Harry had stolen his boyfriend. He didn't, instead he simply

nodded and asked where Draco was. Harry quietly told him that Draco was waiting

by the lake, then as soon as Seamus had climbed through the portrait hole,

he ran straight for the boy's dorm.

~*~

When Seamus got back, Harry was lying on his bed under his invisibility cloask.

He knew it was cowardly of him, but he didn't want to face Seamus after he'd

been with Draco.

It wouldn't have mattered if he'd been visible though, as Seamus headed straight

for his bed, not stopping to talk to or look at anyone in the room, and closed

the curtains tightly around him.

Harry wanted to somehow make the mess he'd created all better but knew that

things had already gone to far for that to be possible.

~*~

The air at breakfast the next morning was filled with tension. Seamus was

steadfastly ignoring everyone and Harry was too worried about what Seamus

would say to him when he finally confronted him, to talk.

About halfway through his breakfast, Harry decided that he couldn't take the

tension anymore and headed out to the lake. He wasn't surprised when Draco

sat down beside him about five minutes later, it seemed to be a given that

when Harry was at the lake, Draco was too.

This time no words were exchanged between the tow of them, instead Draco

kissed Harry straight away.

When they pulled away, Harry was startled to see tears glistening on Draco's

cheeks. It had never really occurred to him that the Slytherin could cry.

When he reached up to wipe them away, Draco pushed his hand out of the way.

"Don't." Draco's voice was harsh. "I gave up seamus for you. Don't make me regret

that decision.

"

Harry didn't understand how trying to comfort Draco could make him regret

his decision but let it be. He had what he wanted after all. ~Fin~ IT's FINALLY FINISHED! Although I am thinking of writing a sequal, based mainly on Kyle and Alyn.

What d'you think?


End file.
